The invention relates to a process for separating plutonium (Pu) and americium (Am) from materials or salt compositions resulting from molten salt processes.
Various processes are known for treating or separating Pu and Am. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,639, dated Jan. 7, 1969, describes a method for separating Am from Pu. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,917, dated Aug. 12, 1969, describes another process for the recovery of Am from Pu metals. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,939, dated Apr. 16, 1974, describes a method for precipitating americium oxide from a mixture of Am and Pu metals in a fused salt bath containing plutonium dioxide. As is readily evident, processes for treating Pu and Am are known.
Although these prior art processes successfully accomplish their respective goals, salt used in these processes may become undesirable for further use because of contamination, and/or exhaustion of magnesium ion (Mg.sup.+.sup.+) which is consumed as an active metal oxidant. The resultant waste salt contains some Pu and Am "impurities" or values which prohibit or make undesirable disposal of the waste salt. It is desirable to recover and use the Pu and Am values in these waste salts, and a process which would easily and efficiently recover and extract the Pu and Am values from the waste salts would have significance in Pu and Am processing.